


When I Say Do It

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, sub otabek altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: The best way to unravel Yuri is to let him do it to himself. Otabek is the means through which it will happen today





	When I Say Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nsfwyurioweek. Title is from 'peel me a grape'. You dirty fuckers know who you are. Thanks for the inspiration and idea <3

“No, keep reading your book,” Yuri says as Otabek jolts from the touch to his cock. 

Otabek takes a deep breath and settles back down. Yuri is in the mood to play and all he wants to do is follow. They had been lying on the couch, their legs entangled as Otabek read and Yuri browsed his phone. It had made for a comfortable afternoon, especially since it’s the off season and Otabek is here in St. Petersburg for the next three weeks. 

“Last night wasn’t enough?” Otabek asks and he’s not surprised when Yuri digs his big toe into his balls. He doesn’t let up on the pressure either and Otabek’s fingers grip the pages tight because Yuri said to keep reading. It’s impossible to do anything more than keep up the pretense but at this rate he won’t even be able to manage that much for much longer. 

Yuri doesn’t answer. He has a deceptively placid smile on his face as he tortures Otabek. It isn’t until Otabek cries out through clenched teeth that Yuri softens his touch. 

“You’re getting my bandages all sticky,” he says. Yuri had run out of his midway through wrapping his right foot and Otabek had supplied his own thick ones. 

“Guess I’ll have to redo them,” Otabek gasps out.

“You don’t sound too upset about that,” Yuri notes and Otabek groans as Yuri slowly strokes up the length of his cock. 

He’s not upset. There’s something in him that is viciously pleased that Yuri will allow himself to be so vulnerable around him. He gets the real Yuri, unfiltered by careful photo angles and perfect sound bites. 

“I want you,” Otabek says instead. 

“How?” Yuri asks. 

“All of you. Anything. Please, Yuri,” he stammers because he’s going to come in his pants and he doesn’t even care. He just needs it. 

Yuri sits up and crawls up to him; Otabek can feel his cock against his thigh but then Yuri is kissing him while carefully not touching his dick. Yuri lets go, licking Otabek’s spit from his lips, then gives him a quick peck again.

“Come on, give me my cock,” Yuri says, his hand possessive and confident as he tries to slip his hand down Otabek’s pants. Otabek shivers and pushes Yuri’s hand away before he can come. His eyes are wide open and he has to fight to keep the pressure back. He’s still trembling a little when he meets Yuri’s eyes. 

“You mean-” Otabek cuts himself off because he’s so painfully hard from hearing Yuri talk about his dick like that, like it was just something else that belongs to Yuri. 

“This is mine,” Yuri says, barely touching him. 

Otabek’s hips still jerk sharply. 

“This is mine,” Yuri repeats, trailing his fingers up Otabek’s chest and resting his hand over his heart for a moment. He slides it up to cup his face, his thumb running over Otabek’s cheekbones. “All of this is mine.” 

“All yours,” Otabek promises. 

“Then show me,” Yuri says and it’s a messy, stumbling race to get all the clothes off the other and make it into the bedroom without outright falling. 

Yuri is on his back, looking up at Otabek with a smirk. The intimidating effect is ruined by the fact that his hair is loose and everywhere; but that just makes it all the more scorching because Yuri wants sex now.

“Don't make me wait,” Yuri says and Otabek knows what that means. 

He slaters lube onto his cock and onto Yuri’s asshole then lines himself up to being slowly pushing himself into Yuri. He likes opening Yuri up slowly, feeling every centimeter of him open up for him. Yuri gets too impatient for that some days though. Today Otabek shares his feeling. 

He goes half way in then pushes out, letting his dick pop out all the way before going back in. 

“You’re an ass,” Yuri moans. He throws his head back and tries to move his body up, as if he could impale himself on Otabek’s cock like that. “I told you I wanted all of your cock.” 

“It feels good to go inside of you,” Otabek explains. He does it again and Yuri swears at him.

“Don’t come until I tell you to,” Yuri pants and Otabek digs his fingers into Yuri’s hips. The bastard clenches down on him but Otabek won’t come now that Yuri has made his demand. He’s the worst tease. 

“You can’t do that,” Otabek says, not caring that his voice breaks. 

Yuri grins at him and wraps a leg around his back, pulling him deeper; Otabek’s hips stutter because he is not allowed to come but oh god it feels so good. He wants to fill Yuri up, wants Yuri to squeeze him dry, and it could happen but Yuri doesn’t want that. 

Otabek starts to thrust again, slow but hard, because if he goes too fast he’s going to come regardless of what Yuri wants. Yuri likes it, clenching the sheets and encouraging him. His cock is dripping onto his stomach and Otabek wraps a hand around him. He can’t come until Yuri does so the solution is obvious. 

“Stop,” Yuri commands. “Pull out.” 

Otabek gives him a pleading look.

“I want to feel inside you,” Yuri murmurs, even as he digs his heels into Otabek’s back and splays his fingers over his shoulders. 

“If that’s what you want,” Otabek says and it’s half a question, because he could come with a few more thrusts and he aches for it. But it’s so much more filling to listen to Yuri, because the best way to unravel Yuri is to let him do it to himself. Otabek is the means through which it will happen today. 

“Open yourself up,” Yuri says, not even bothering to throw him the lube. He waves a lazy hand towards the general direction of their bedside drawer. 

Otabek nods and pulls out, his fingers shaking as he pats the blanket to retrieve the lube. 

Yuri watches, focused and ravenous, slowly stroking his cock up and down, playing with the head of it more than anything else. Otabek shivers, more from Yuri’s eyes than his own fingers. He can never reach his prostate this way but soon enough he’s going to be filled with Yuri. 

He reaches back. Yuri lets go of his cock so that Otabek can align himself before pushing down. 

“I like the view,” Yuri says, hands behind his head as he reclines and drinks in the sight of Otabek riding his dick. 

“Good,” Otabek says, moving his hips incrementally as he adjusts himself. It’s always a funny angle and it takes him a while to get into the rhythm of it. Yuri makes no move to help him and Otabek likes how satiated he looks. He clenches down but Yuri only slides his eyes shut, content to jerk up into him with the shallowest thrusts possible. “Yuri. Don’t go to sleep.” 

Yuri gives a content closed mouthed groan. He looks so good like this and Otabek almost lets himself fall down to lie against Yuri’s chest to hear the sound echo through his bones and skin.

“I’m not but I could,” Yuri says. He opens his eyes and blinks at him, far too pleased with himself. “So warm. Maybe next time you can suck on my cock, keep it nice and ready for me till I wake up to pound you into the bed.” 

“Do that now,” Otabek gasps, riding him a bit faster. He wants to come but Yuri won’t even touch him yet. 

Yuri moves his hands to Otabek’s thighs. But to Otabek’s disappointment he doesn’t touch his cock or his skin. Instead Yuri runs his fingernails up and down Otabek’s sides, making him shiver and try to arch away. 

Otabek wraps his hand around his cock and he’s racing towards his climax when Yuri taps on his wrist. He can’t stop himself from giving a broken shout because he’s so close. Yuri is grinning, a little slanted thing that is hot and wicked at seeing Otabek’s frustration. But of course Otabek obeys. 

“Make me come first,” Yuri says, dropping his hands onto Otabek’s hips, finally touching him with more than just his dick. 

Otabek’s hand is still slick with his precome and he lays it flat on Yuri’s stomach. Yuri narrows his eyes at him but he doesn’t protest right now. 

“Fuck,” Otabek groans out, leaning back a little. It’s one thing to bring Yuri to orgasm but it’s another to do it while trying to hold himself back. He’s going to be so pissed off if he comes after Yuri told him not to. 

He’s not rocking his hips smoothly; all he can do is stagger out a few rolls before he has to stop and catch himself. He’s so close. Otabek thinks Yuri enjoys it too much because he starts talking about how hot Otabek looks like this. He’s been on the edge and he wants it so much but he won’t come until Yuri says so. 

All Yuri needs to do is thrust up and Otabek will come. 

But he doesn’t. He watches Otabek, drinking in the sight of him, face flushed and sweaty. Yuri screws his eyes shut as he comes, slowly pushing his hips up then collapsing back down. He pushes his hair out of his face and grins up at Otabek, lazy and hot, as if he hadn’t just come.

Otabek waits until Yuri slips out of him.

“Don’t move from there,” Yuri commands and Otabek tries to keep his legs from shaking. He can’t keep this position up forever. “I want you to come on me.” 

“You don’t want me inside?” Otabek asks, eyeing Yuri. He could slip into his ass again and fill him up. 

“Come on me,” Yuri repeats. He juts his chest out a little and Otabek would laugh if he wasn’t so close. “Cover me with it.” 

Otabek doesn’t bother to tamp down the hiss he makes as he comes at that. Yuri makes him do things he didn’t even know he could. 

“You got me all sticky,” Yuri complains, dipping his fingers into the mess on his stomach and chest. He’s making it worse by smearing it everywhere. Otabek would normally say something about that but there’s a soft buzzing in his head that stops him from thinking too hard about anything.

“I’ll clean you up,” Otabek murmurs and he’s not surprised when Yuri beckons to him with a come drenched finger. He takes each finger into his mouth and cleans Yuri thoroughly before moving to the next one. He makes sure to get down to the webbing of his fingers.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Yuri murmurs as he watches Otabek suck at his fingers. 

“Only for you,” Otabek tries to say but it comes out too garbled for Yuri to understand. He still has Yuri’s thumb to clean.

**Author's Note:**

> https://scribblyorro.tumblr.com/


End file.
